Destiny
by nejiandtentenfan
Summary: In this romantic fiction, Tenten realizes how much she really needs Neji, even though she never realized it. And Neji knows that he has needed Tenten all along. [NejiTen]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 1

_Beep beep beep!_ Tenten's eyes popped open, "WHAT TIME IS IT?!" she yelled. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 9:00 AM. Tenten screamed. "WHO CHANGED IT?! I HAD IT SET FOR 6 AM!!" She freaked out and got changed as quickly as possible. She dressed into her pink oriental shirt, and black capris. She tied her silky brown hair into two neat buns. It was the first day of school, and she would surely be embarassed when she got to class so late. She slipped her sandals on and sprinted to school.

She opened the classroom door loudly and everyone in the class looked back at her. She was panting heavily and leaning her arm on the door.

"Sorry I'm…"

"Tardiness will not be accepted Tenten. You will be staying after school, picking up trash with the janitor today."

Tenten groaned loudly.

The teacher glared at her.

She looked for a seat among the crowds of students all turning their attentions back to the lesson. The only seat available seemed to be next to Hyuuga Neji.

She wasn't particularly fond of the Hyuuga, but she didn't hate him or anything like that.

Neji watched her slowly sit down next to him. They didn't greet eachother.

Tenten tried to figure out what the lesson was on. She cringed when she saw that they were discussing reproduction.

"So, it is important that you all know how to take care of an infant, especially you young ladies." The teacher explained.

Tenten let out a sigh. _No, no, no, I don't want to learn about this, it's not like I don't know how to take care of a stupid kid._

The teacher went on about the topic and gave several lectures. Tenten was not amused. She wanted to go home, it was bad enough that she had to spend her time after school helping the janitor pick up trash.

Suddenly a boy ninja about her age stood up. She had never seen him before, but he was fairly good looking. _Was he a new student?_

The teacher raised his eyebrow. "Yes Daichi, would you like to say something?"

This boy named Daichi shook his head and started walking. Everyone was wondering what in the world he was doing. He was walking toward…Tenten!

Tenten was confused. _What's he doing._

The teacher eyed this boy, giving him a look which was clearly threatening that he would punish him if he tried anything stupid.

Daichi walked over infront of Tenten and just stared at her. Tenten was embarassed now, _what is he staring at me for?_

"Quit staring at me!" Tenten yelled at him.

Neji glared at Daichi. _This guy better not try anything funny with Tenten, or I'll…_

The teacher yelled at him, "Get back into your seat now!"

Daichi sat down on half of Tenten's chair and embraced her. He was kissing her like mad. Tenten screamed. She was trying to push him away put she couldn't. Neji clenched his fists. _Now he's really gonna get it…_

Everyone gasped and the teacher yelled at him to stop. He didn't. The teacher cautiously walked up to Tenten's seat. Before he could do anything, Neji ripped him off of Tenten with his strong arms and held him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen, don't ever mess with Tenten again, or you'll really get it."

Daichi glared at Neji, but then nodded. Neji let him go and Daichi walked back to his seat.

The teacher looked dumbfounded, but said to Tenten, "Tenten, you are dismissed from today's lesson. You may go home of you don't feel comfortable."

Tenten was about to cry, she was shaking hard, wrapping her arms around her body. She nodded and ran out of the classroom.

The teacher waited until she left the classroom before he glared menacingly at Daichi, "I'll deal with you after class, Daichi."

Neji was listening to the rest of the lesson but his mind was wondering about Tenten.

Sakura, Tenten's close friend, was also worried about Tenten.

After school was out, the only thing everyone was talking about was the incident that had just occurred. Neji was walking at a brisk pace. He was planning on going to Tenten's house. Sasuke caught up to him.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing."

Sasuke smirked, "Going to visit Tenten, huh?"

Neji nodded, as he kept walking.

Sasuke frowned, Neji clearly wasn't in a joking mood. Then again, he's _never _really in a good mood unless he's around Tenten. Neji was in love with Tenten, but Tenten didn't think too much of him. She didn't know him that well. It was amazing to Sasuke how Tenten never noticed Neji. Neji had many fangirls just like Sasuke, due to their body figures. Tenten however, never seemed to take notice of Neji.

The only reason there was a seat open next to Neji was that Neji had planned it that way. Whenever a fangirl asked him if she could sit next to him, he would ask, "I'd prefer you sit over there," and point to a seat far away from him. All the girls would squeal with delight, hug him, and run over to the seat he wanted them to sit in. Neji purposely did this to save the seat for Tenten when she walked in.

Luckily for him, by the time Tenten walked in, that was the only vacant seat she could choose.

The guys walked silently the rest of the way to Tenten's house. When he got to Tenten's house, he was about to knock on the door, but Hinata opened it before he could lay his fist on the door.

"Shh…try not to be loud, Tenten's in pain," Hinata warned.

Neji and Sasuke looked at eachother. _In pain?_

"I'm standing here with my Byakugan activated to make sure no one knocks, I just open the door for them," Hinata explained.

"Uh…where's Tenten?" Neji asked.

Hinata didn't smile. She pointed towards the staircase leading to the second floor of her neat, clean house.

Neji and Sasuke looked at eachother and nodded silently. They cautiously walked up the steps towards Tenten's room.

They got to her door and Neji gently pushed the door open. Neji saw Tenten lying in a low, white futon with a thin blanket over her. Tenten was doubled over in pain, and her face was covered in sweat. Sakura was kneeling next to her, wiping her face with an ice cold cloth.

Sakura turned to look at Neji and Sasuke as they entered the room. Sakura had a concerned look on her face. Neji gave her a look, a look that asked her what happened to Tenten. Sakura frowned.

"While no one was looking, he somehow injected some kind of poison into her while he was having his little make out session with her. It's causing her a lot of pain…we've already asked the Fifth to check her out and see what's necessary." Sakura explained.

Neji frowned, "Can I…"

Before Neji could finish his phrase, Sakura answered, "Yeah…but uh…try not to cause her more pain…"

Neji nodded and walked over to Tenten. He sat on the edge of her futon. Neji put his hand on her forehead. She was burning up. Tenten cringed when she felt Neji's cold hand on her forehead. Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled.

"Ne…ji…?" she whispered, but even speaking a little was too much for her to handle. She groaned and clutched her stomach in pain, her eyes squeezed tight.

Neji took her hand in his and she squeezed it.

Tenten started crying. Neji couldn't bear to watch Tenten in pain.

"Neji…" she said in between sobs, "it hurts…so…bad…" Tenten was slowly but surely dying painfully.

Without Neji expecting it, Tenten hugged Neji and wouldn't let go of him. She was crying hard.

"Neji…I don't want to die!" she sobbed. She continued to cry into his shoulder, and she continued to hold onto him.

Neji didn't know how to react to this. The girl that he thought never noticed him, was now clutching onto him and spilling out everything to him. Neji held onto her, but couldn't find the words that would comfort her.

Tenten didn't know why she was doing this either. She didn't have a crush on Neji, and she just thought of him as an acquaintence. But it felt good. It felt good to have Neji hold her in his muscular arms. She felt safe. She felt like nothing could go wrong with Neji by her side.

Tenten continued to hold on to Neji, and she calmed down. She wasn't crying as hard. And slowly, the steady sound of his breathing lulled her to sleep. When Neji noticed she was asleep, he laid her back down on the futon. But her hand was still holding onto his own. She had a firm grasp. She wouldn't let go, so he just left her hand on his.

Sakura smiled at Neji, "You're the first person to calm her down and make her go to sleep."

Neji blushed. What just happened seemed so unrealistic. _Was that a dream?_

The sound of the door creaking interupted his thoughts. He turned his head to see who it was. It was Tsunade. Neji nodded to greet her, but she saw that Tenten was grasping his hand in a position so that he could not turn around and bow politely. Tsunade nodded back.

"Hinata explained Tenten's situation to me," Tsunade began. She clenched her fists, "When I get my hands on Daichi I'm gonna…" but she refrained herself from saying anymore.

Tsunade took a deep breath and walked over to where Tenten was laying. She kneeled down and checked her whole body for what might be the solution.

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review, thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 2

Tsunade finished checking over Tenten and motioned for Sakura to come over. Tsunade whispered something in Sakura's ear. Sakura nodded.

"Sorry, but you and Sasuke will have to wait outside for a few minutes. We're going to perform a quick surgery right now," Sakura told Neji.

Neji nodded and took Sasuke outside of Tenten's room with him. He couldn't stop thinking about Tenten.

_Was she unaware of what she was doing? Was she just hugging me because she was delirious? Does she have feelings for…no, that's never going to happen. She was just unaware of her actions, that's all. For all I know, Sasuke could've gone up to her and she would've held onto him too._

Neji noticed several pictures hung up on her wall. There was one of her when she was a toddler. She was very cute, she looked the exact same, but smaller. There were pictures of her with her family, her in snow, her on the beach, but one picture caught Neji's eye in particular. She was in an elegant black dress with a guy he didn't recognize in a black tuxedo. They were posed holding hands in front of a moonlight background, probably a prom photo. Neji didn't know much about her love life, so this picture made him frown.

_So she already has a boyfriend. I should have known. A girl with looks like her is bound to be taken._

Neji let out a small sigh that caught Sasuke's attention. Sasuke looked for what Neji might have been looking at. He found it quickly.

_So Neji saw the picture of Tenten and her prom date. He must be pretty disappointed. I would be too if I saw a picture of Sakura holding hands with another guy I don't know._

"You're way better looking than that dude," Sasuke informed him.

Neji just shrugged. Sasuke smirked.

_Neji never shows any emotion, and when he does, it's only slight emotion, _Sasuke thought.

Tsunade opened the door of Tenten's room.

"Alright boys, it's ok for you guys to come in now," Tsunade said cheerfully.

_Based on her voice, Tenten most likely survived, _Neji and Sasuke both thought.

Neji and Sasuke walked into Tenten's room, but Neji didn't approach her this time. No matter how much he loved her, he was angry that she was taken. Neji didn't even bother to look at her. Sakura noticed this immediately.

"Is something wrong Neji-san?" Sakura asked, a bit concerned.

Neji shook his head, but everyone clearly saw that something was disturbing him. Sasuke was the only other person in the room that knew why Neji was upset.

Tenten was a bit worried herself. Although Neji didn't know this, Tenten had made the choice on her own to hug him. She was aware of her actions at the moment and had full control of them. She still didn't know why, but she felt better with Neji by her side.

_Am I developing a crush on Neji? Maybe I have a chance with him…no…that's stupid. He has so many fangirls, why would he need me? I'm not very pretty anyways…_Tenten thought to herself.

No one said anything. There was pure silence. Tenten was about to get off her futon, but Tsunade held her back.

"Tenten, you can't walk for a week. That was some really strong poison, and it killed a lot of crucial muscles in your legs. Same with your arms too," the Fifth explained.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Tenten said, shocked.

The Fifth looked sorrily at Tenten, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay in this futon all week, unless someone carries you…"

Sasuke saw this opportunity quickly and said, "Neji was just talking to me about how he would do anything to help Tenten! I'm sure Neji would love to carry Tenten around everywhere for a week."

The Fifth looked at Neji. "Is this true?"

Neji shrugged, so Tsunade took it as a yes.

Neji was happy that he'd be with Tenten for a whole week, but he was still upset.

"Why don't you just have your boyfriend carry you, Tenten?" Neji said coldly.

Tenten looked at him in a concerned way. She was confused.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a…"

"I saw that picture of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"That picture…with you…and him…at a prom…holding hands…"

Tenten thought for a moment and then giggled.

"That's my friend from China! I went to visit his family because our families are close, and he couldn't find a date for his prom, so he asked me to pretend I was his date."

Neji blushed. He couldn't believe he had overreacted like that.

Tsundae smiled and said, "Well now that that's all worked out…I have to get back to my sake..I mean work! Yes, tons of paperwork."

With that, everyone said goodbye to her and she left back to her office.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and hugged her from behind, "I haven't talked to you in a while," he said. "You've been so busy."

Sakura giggled, "Sorry. You want to get some ramen?"

Sasuke paused.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"Do I look like Naruto to you?"

Sakura giggled again, "Well…"

Sasuke kissed her neck.

"Come on let's go," Sasuke said and grabbed her hand, headed toward the door. Sasuke turned around and asked Neji if him and Tenten wanted to go yoo.

Neji shook his head, but Tenten nodded.

Tenten laughed, "Neji, PLEEEEEASE. I'm sooooo hungry!"

Neji sighed and lifted her onto his back. She was extremely light. She barely had any body fat. She was mostly skin, bone, and a bit of muscle.

"Have you been starving yourself Tenten?" Neji asked.

Tenten punched him playfully, "It's none of your business."

She smiled and he wrapped her arms securely around his shoulders, her hands reaching down to a little below his neck. Neji held onto her limp legs.

"How come you don't carry _me_, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at her funny, "You don't look very crippled to me."

Sakura's lower lip quivered. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't do that, Sakura!" Sasuke sighed and lifted her on his back.

"Yay!" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke sighed, "What are you, four?"

So Sasuke and Neji walked side by side to the ramen bar with Sakura and Tenten on their backs. They had asked Hinata if she wanted to come along, but she said that she told Naruto she'd be at his house soon to help him study for an "upcoming exam." Although the four of them knew that teachers didn't assign exams on the first day of school.

As they were walking down the street, they got several stares from others. But they paid no attention to them.

Once they entered the ramen bar, the guys set the girls down and sat next to them. They ordered what they wanted. All of them had ramen except for Tenten, who asked for a small plate of pickled radish.

Everyone looked surprised at her, "That's all you're going to eat? There are only like 3 slices of pickled radish in one order!" Sakura said.

"I'm well aware of that," Tenten said.

Neji shook his head, "Tenten, you're thin enough as it is, you should really eat more."

Tenten shook her head, "I'm not hungry, that's all!"

Neji shrugged. When their orders arrived everyone started to eat, except for Tenten. Tenten cleared her throat, "Ahem!"

Neji looked up from his bowl of ramen, "Hn?"

"You have to feed me Neji, my arms aren't working, remember?"

Neji sighed and fed her as she ate her 3 slices of pickled radish happily. Neji smiled on the inside. To him, everything Tenten did was cute. She was pretty innocent when she wasn't fighting, or when she wasn't arguing with a boy about who's stronger.

Although Tenten didn't have much muscle, she was a very skilled fighter. Neji knew this and didn't doubt her skills.

When they were all finished eating, Sasuke and Neji lifted the girls on their backs. Sasuke looked micheviously at Neji and Neji instantly knew what he was thinking. A race!

The girls saw these looks and had a bad feeling about it. Sasuke slowly counted to 3, and as soon as he got to 3, the boys took off as fast as they could, the girls screaming like crazy.

They both reached Tenten's house at the same time. "Rematch!" Sasuke called out. Tenten and Sakura both yelled, "NO!!" That race had scared them to death. Neji agreed that they should stop, but Sasuke told Neji that they would have their rematch later.

The girls sighed. Neji laid Tenten down on her futon, and they all said bye to her. Tenten's lower lip quivered, "You guys are all going to leave me alone?"

"Sorry Tenten-chan, I have to go. Tsunade is examining my skills tomrrow and I really have to practice!" Sakura apologized. She said goodbye, and then left.

Sasuke also left, probably just going to Sakura's house to spend more time with her. Neji was left alone with Tenten. Tenten looked at him, "Neji…you wouldn't leave me, would you?"

How could Neji deny that face? He couldn't. "Fine," he sighed.

"Come sit by me!" Tenten urged.

Neji sat down by her, but she told him she wanted someone to hug her. He thought she was joking at first, but she wasn't. He smiled a little and laid down next to her and held her close to him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, her head snuggled into his chest.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please comment or review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 3

A ray of sunlight flashed in Tenten's eyes and she woke up. She wondered where Neji was. She felt cold without his body cuddled up against hers. She looked over on the ground and saw Neji, shirtless in his boxers, doing pushups on the ground. Without his shirt, she could clearly see all the muscles bulging from his arms, and around his shoulders. She stared for a while, but Neji sensed her staring.

Neji smiled and laid down next to her, still shirtless and in boxers. He hugged her, she smiled and said, "Is school cancelled?"

Neji shook his head, "No, they are excusing you from school until you get better, and me from school because I'm your legs and arms. Sasuke's gonna get me caught up."

Tenten giggled, "Well that's good."

Tenten wanted to hug him back, but her stupid arms wouldn't let her. Neji kissed her up and down her neck for a while, but then got up, took his crumpled clothes off the floor, and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

Tenten had nothing to do. What's the point of laying in bed all day with no use of your legs and arms unless you get someone else to do stuff for you? Neji came back and asked her if she wanted anything to eat.

Tenten shook her head and rolled over to her other side.

Neji frowned, "You have to eat _something _sooner or later."

Tenten shut her eyes tight and groaned, "I'm not hungry!"

Neji just tisked at her.

Five hours passed and Tenten had been taking naps, or watching Neji train constantly. It suddenly dawned on Neji that Tenten couldn't change without arms and legs, but he didn't want to change for her.

As if Tenten was reading his mind, she moaned, "Neji. How am I going to get changed?"

Neji thought about it for a while, "We'll wait for Sakura to get out of school first and then I'll ask her to help you change…because I'm not doing it."

Tenten smiled and feound nothing to do, so she took another nap. When she woke up, she found herself sitting upright in a chair. She was all dressed in fresh clothes. Sakura had brushed her hair and tied it into buns for her. Tenten thanked Sakura for helping her change and get ready. Sakura smiled back.

Sakura asked her if she wanted to go anywhere.

Tenten thought about it. "Well…let's go to the market, I don't want to eat ramen again today."

Neji and Sakura both nodded and Neji lifted Tenten on his back. She was in the same position as yesterday on his back.

They all walked down to the marketplace where there were several stands selling food, clothes, flowers, etc. Tenten decided she wanted to go to the tea shop, "I hear it's really good there!"

Neji nodded and brought her in, but told her she had to actually _eat _something.

Sakura, Neji, and Tenten all took seats next to eachother, Tenten in the middle of the three. They all ordered foreign teas, and Tenten ordered a plate of pickled radish to go with it. Three slices, just like yesterday.

Neji shook his head as he fed her, "No wonder you're so skinny."

Tenten smiled as she was fed. It really made things harder to have your food and drinks fed to you, but she didn't mind, so long as it was Neji.

As soon as they finished, they noticed a group of girls enter the tea shack. A group of girls from school that even Tenten recognized. The three ninjas all turned to look at the loud clique entering. Neji cursed under his breath.

As soon as the girls entered, they all screamed, "NEJI!" and ran over to him. Neji looked away, he seemed extremely annoyed. Tenten and Sakura giggled, those were his fangirls. The five girls all had light brown hair, and they were dressed in low camis, and short miniskirts. Sakura looked at Tenten and coughed the word slut. Tenten giggled.

The brown haired girls paid no attention to Sakura and Tenten. They circled Neji and they were all hugging him and asking him if they could go out with him. Neji was still annoyed and didn't look at any of them. A solution came to his mind.

The girls were yelling ontop of eachother, "I want to be your girlfriend!"

Neji finally spoke up, "I'm taken."

The girls stopped and stared at him, "You're…what…?"

Neji stood up and pushed the girls aside. He went to Tenten from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss up and down her neck again.

The girls gasped. They looked at Tenten with incredible hatred as she just sat there giggling innocently. She was very ticklish.

The girls were about to stomp out of the shack when a male figure that walked in made them go crazy. It was Sasuke. The fan girls all screamed, "SASUKE!" and ran over and started putting their hands on him.

They asked Sasuke the same questions. Sasuke didn't know how to get out of this until he saw Neji embracing Tenten. _Duh! _He thought.

Sasuke spoke up, "I'm taken."

The girls looked hurt, "By who…?" they all said in unison.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and Sakura fell into his arms. They embraced eachother and made out. The girls had seen enough and walked out of the shack in a bad mood. They held grudges against Sakura and Tenten now.

As the teamaker came out of the kitchen and asked them if they were ready to pay, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the two young couples making out. He slowly backed away, but Sasuke and Neji broke away from Sakura and Tenten. Sasuke paid the whole bill.

"Sasuke, you didn't even order anything though," Sakura said in a reasonable tone as the teamaker happily accepted the money.

Sasuke smiled, "Well I got to hold you, I don't have enough money to pay you back for that."

With that mushy comment, they made out again. Neji smirked, "And besides, the Uchiha's fricken rich."

Sasuke glared at Neji but continued with Sakura. Neji lifted Tenten on his back and Sasuke did the same with Sakura. Sasuke slowly counted to three, and the girls knew what was going to happen. The two girls braced themselves as Neji and Sasuke raced off at top speed. Neji reached Tenten's door a few seconds before Sasuke did.

"But I have to carry a heavier girl than you!" Sasuke complained.

Sakura looked at him, shocked. Sasuke's serious face broke into a smile, "I'm just kidding Sakura."

Then Sasuke looked at Neji again and said, "We _will_ have another rematch someday."

"So be it," Neji simply.

They walked upstairs into Tenten's bedroom. Neji carefully laid Tenten down in bed, and Sasuke let Sakura off his back.

Neji asked why her parents weren't home. She explained that they were out of town for a month on a business trip.

Neji smirked, "So I can doing anything I want with you."

Tenten grinned, "That's right."

The days went by slowly but surely, finally a week had passed. Tenten no longer needed Neji to carry her, and they both went back to school. This was a relief for Tenten because although she liked being with Neji all the time, she was extremely bored just taking naps, watching him train, and going out occasionally. As soon as Tenten was back at school, everyone greeted her warmly, except for all the Sasuke and Neji fangirls. They just sat there all day, watching in jealousy as Sakura and Tenten would get loads of attention from Sasuke and Neji.

One of the first things Tenten noticed was that Daichi wasn't in the class. She sighed with relief and asked Ino, who was sitting right in front of her, what had happened to him.

"Oh, that freak? He was actually an enemy from another village that was supposed to be some sort of kid spy on a mission. Somehow he got enrolled here and did his work. But he got kicked out of our village, so that's all that matters." Ino explained.

Tenten smiled, she was relieved she would see that freak again in the village anytime soon.

The leesson went by quickly, as Tenten was frantically trying to take notes. The subject they were now learning about was chakra control. _Oh well, if I don't get it, I can just ask Sakura,_ Tenten thought. Everyone in the classroom knew that Sakura had amazing chakra control, expecially Sasuke, who was secretly impressed when he saw Sakura walk up to the top of a tall tree by controlling the chakra into the bottoms of her feet.

The bell rang and all the ninjas filed out of the classroom and started to head home. Tenten stayed after school on the field with Sakura. Sakura had promised to teach Tenten about chakra control.

Tenten got all the skills down within an hour, which was very impressive to Sakura.

"You're a very quick learner," Sakura complimented Tenten. Tenten thanked her, and they both went home. Everyone basically spent their whole nights doing homework and then falling asleep. They also couldn't stop thinking about one another. Neji and Tenten couldn't stop thinking about eachother, and Sasuke and Sakura couldn't stop either. The fangirls couldn't stop thinking about how Sasuke and Neji were already taken by two unattractive girls.

Most days, Tenten would sit next to Neji and they would laugh and talk with eachother. Today, this was certainly not the case and Neji couldn't figure out why. It all started like this.

Tenten woke up and got ready. She decided to walk to school this morning, so she did. As she was walking, she couldn't believe her eyes. Neji was making out with another girl. One of the fangirls. Tenten stared at them for a moment, kissing eachother with such hunger. Neji didn't even notice she was there, and she ran off to class, angry. As soon as she got in class, there were four seats open, one of which was next to Neji. Normally, she would've taken the seat next to Neji, but today she was too upset.

There was a seat next to Neji, a seat next to Sasuke, and 2 seats next to the fangirls open. She certainly wasn't going to sit next to Neji. She didn't want to sit next to Sasuke, because she knew Sakura would want to sit next to him. She had no choice but to sit next to one of Neji and Sasuke's rabid fangirls.

Neji took immediate notice of this and raised his eyebrow, was she mad at him for some reason? Sakura also entered the room, scanned the available seats, and took the seat next to Tenten by the rabid fangirls, not even looking at Sasuke when she was walking to the seat. Sasuke noticed this immediately and had the same thoughts as Neji, _what's going on?_

Neji had also noticed Sakura wasn't sitting next to Sasuke as usual. Neji gave Sasuke a look that asked what was going on. Sasuke shrugged, _how am I supposed to know?_

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please comment/review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 4

During the lesson, Tenten whispered to Sakura, "You'll never believe what Neji did today!" Tenten sounded angry. Sakura was also in a foul mood, and you want to stay away from Sakura when she's upset like this.

"Oh yeah? Well you'll never believe what _Sasuke_ did today either!" Sakura said bitterly. She said Sasuke's name with great hatred. Tenten couldn't help but think something was wrong. They were both having troubles with the guys they had once both loved? And at the same time too?

Tenten explained what had happened and how she found Neji making out with one of the fangirls while she was walking to school. Sakura said the exact same thing about Sasuke. They looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces.

"We should go talk to them after class," Tenten suggested.

Sakura shook her head. Although she was usually the pushover, today she was as stubborn as she could get. She understood a lot of girls in this school want to have Sasuke, even Ino used to be a fangirl of Sasuke until she found Shikamaru, but she wasn't comfortable with the fact that Sasuke just did that. Sasuke was _hers_, not anyone else's. She hated when Sasuke showed even the smallest hint of affection for another girl.

"No, I don't want to hear any of Sasuke's lame excuses," Sakura said bitterly.

Tenten looked worried, "Well, ok. We'll just ignore them, then."

So Sakura and Tenten agreed to not talk to the boys. The fangirls had been eavesdropping on their conversation and grinned slyly at each other.

After class was out, Sasuke and Neji approached Sakura and Tenten. Sakura said quickly, "Tenten, let's go to your house to study, shall we?"

Tenten nodded, and they walked right past the two boys without ever acknowledging their presence.

Neji clenched his fists, _what did I ever do to her, sheesh._ Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

"Sakura!" he called out.

She turned her head but not her body to look back at him, "What?" she said harshly.

"I thought we agreed that you would come to my house to study today…" Sasuke reminded her.

"Why would I do that? You're not my anyone," Sakura said angrily and stormed out of the building.

"Wait up!" Tenten called and ran after her.

Sasuke looked at Neji, "What's up with her?"

Neji shrugged, as usual.

As the girls left the building, Neji felt feminine arms wrap around his chest from under his arms from behind. She turned his head quickly to see one of his fangirls embracing him. "Neji," she cooed, "Now that Tenten's out of the way, how about you and I…"

Neji pushed her away angrily. "What did you say to her?" he yelled.

The girl grinned, "Nothing, she just lost interest in you. I guess she's not the right person…"

Neji glared at her and ran out the building, hoping to go to Tenten's house and ask her what had happened. By the time Neji ran out the building, several of the other fangirls were doing and saying the same things to Sasuke. Sasuke also grew angry and shoved them out of his way. He was running to Tenten's house too to talk to Sakura about what had happened.

Tenten heard a knock on the door. She ignored it completely. Neji grew impatient. He banged his fist on the door hard several times.

"Who is it?" Tenten yelled in an annoyed tone.

"It's Neji and Sasuke! Let us in!" Neji said loudly.

Tenten grew impatient, "What do _you_ want?"

"Just let us in!" Neji was growing impatient too.

"Why should I?" Tenten yelled. Her voice began to shake and she sounded hurt, "After what you did…"

Neji stopped banging on the door. He could hear the hurt in her voice and his own voice softened, "Tenten, listen to me. I don't know what I did. Let me in so I can explain!"

Sakura opened the door for them, but she didn't smile. She sat back down next to Tenten. Tenten's face was streaked with tears.

Neji sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her body against his.

"Don't touch me," Tenten said trying to wriggle free from his grip.

He tightened his grip, not letting her escape. "What happened?" Neji asked.

"You know very well what happened," Tenten said coldly.

"No, I don't."

Tenten sighed. "I was walking to school this morning and I saw you making out with one of those stupid fangirls…"

"WHAT?!" Neji shouted, outraged. "I would never, and I didn't, do anything of that sort!"

Sakura broke in, "The same thing happened with you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave the girls the explanation, "The fangirls must've used some kind of duplication jutsu to make you think that we were cheating on you guys…which by the way we never would."

Sasuke smiled at Sakura and they went into their own little lovey dovey world. Neji however was still holding Tenten in his arms.

Tenten closed her eyes and simply said, "That's good." Tenten was exhausted from all that the day had brought, and she fell asleep on him. Sakura also feel asleep next to Sasuke. And so the four of them all slept on the floor of Tenten's cold, unheated house. But it was the warmth of the person they slept next to that kept them warm.

The next morning was Saturday. This meant they could spend the whole day doing whatever they pleased. Tenten slowly opened her eyes and found Neji's arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled.

"Neji?" She said softly.

Neji's eyes opened slightly, "Hn?"

"Oh, just making sure you weren't dead."

Neji smirked, "You naïve little girl."

Tenten punched him playfully.

"Ah, Tenten, I'm trying to sleep," Neji moaned.

Tenten giggled and stood up to get ready in the bathroom. Neji looked up at her, "Don't leave me."

Tenten rolled her eyes and ignored him. Sakura also woke up and told Sasuke she wanted to go to Tenten's room to get changed.

"Why can't you just change here, I won't peak," Sasuke grinned.

Sakura also rolled her eyes and walked into Tenten's room. Apparently, Sakura had brought a fresh change of clothes because she had planned on sleeping over at Tenten's house.

The girls walked back to where Neji and Sasuke had been waiting for them. "So, what are we doing today?" Tenten said cheerfully.

Sasuke smirked, "How about we beat up those fangirls."

Neji clenched his fists, "I don't have any problem with that."

As much as Sakura and Tenten hated those girls, they couldn't just sit and watch 5 girls get beat up by their boyfriends, so they refused to allow them to do it.

An idea popped into Sakura's head, "Let's go camping over the weekend! It should be fun!" Sasuke groaned.

"Camping? That's your idea of fun?" Sasuke moaned.

"Just think of it as endurance training," Sakura reasoned.

Sasuke and Neji still wouldn't budge.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Gosh, I didn't know you guys were such babies."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at this comment, "Oh, is _that _what you're trying to prove. Ok, let's go."

Neji couldn't argue now, he didn't want Tenten thinking he was backing down from a challenge.

So they all packed and met up in the forest.

When they got there, Sakura spread her arms out and breathed deeply, "Ahh, the fresh air smells so fresh out here!"

They set up two tents. One for Sakura and Tenten, and one for Neji and Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, "So, what do we do now?"

"Let's go hiking!" Sakura said as she pointed up a steep mountain.

Sasuke's eye twitched, _what's Sakura trying to do?_ But nevertheless, he agreed to it.

They started to walk up. The path got steeper and steeper. When they go to the top, Sakura looked down, and held onto Sasuke, imagining what she would feel like if she fell.

Well, Sakura didn't have to imagine, she got a demonstration. Tenten was standing near the edge of the cliff, Neji was watching her closely to make sure nothing bad happened. Tenten was balanced and would normally not have fallen off, but she felt someone push her hard and she hurtled down the side of the cliff. She screamed like crazy.

Neji saw the whole thing. He had sensed someone following them, but wasn't sure. He activated his Byakuugan, but he somehow still didn't see anything. But now he was sure. An enemy from an unknown village had used some kind of cloaking jutsu and pushed Tenten off the cliff. But there was no time to think about this now.

Neji jumped off the side of the cliff and dived toward Tenten. He reached for her hand and grabbed it. He pulled her towards him and she was soon in his arms. He landed on a tree branch, and he jumped onto the side of his cliff, sending the majority of his chakra to his feet. He walked up the side of the cliff back to where Sakura and Sasuke were.

Sakura ran towards them, "What happened, Tenten?"

Tenten didn't know what had happened, she only knew she felt someone push her off. Neji didn't say anything, he just had his Byakuugan activated. He finally sensed a chakra system, "I think we have company."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Thanks so much to those of you who have been reviewing! I really appreciate it! Please let me know what you liked or didn't like! Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 5

Tenten and Sakura looked confused, "We have…company?" However, Sasuke knew Neji meant an enemy was cloaking himself.

Sasuke and Neji took a stance and was prepared for a fight. Neji saw the chakra system moving and immediately attacked it. He used Gentle Fist and cut off the opponents chakra flow. Neji had grown very strong over the years, and it was almost too easy for him. With that one powerful move, which was only supposed to damage the opponent's internal organs, Neji had killed him. Sasuke smirked, "You stole all my fun."

The opponent had become visible after he died, his dead body laying on the floor. His eyes were wide open. When he became visible, Sakura and Tenten jumped back a little. Sakura spoke up, "Um…let's…go back home tomorrow morning. I don't want to deal with any of this anymore."

Everyone agreed and took the shortcut down the side of the mountain, sending their chakra to their feet. They went back to their campsite, it was now night, and the sparkling stars showed brightly in the pitch black night.

"So what's for dinner?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura took a big stick she found on the floor, sharpened it, and with great accuracy, caught four fish on the same stick all at once.

Tenten's eyes widened, "Whoah! How'd you do that?"

Sakura blushed, "Practice."

Sasuke grinned, _Sakura never ceases to impress me._

Sakura sharpened three more sticks she found and handed each one of them. She gave them each a fish to put at the end of their sticks to roast.

Sasuke gathered some branches he found into the designated spot for a fire pit, and used his Pheonix Immortal Fire to start a fire. Tenten kindled the fire with great care until it got big enough to roast the fish.

They all sat around the fire and held out their sticks as if they were roasting marshmallows. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on one side of the fire, Tenten and Neji on the other. They had random conversations to avoid silence. Tenten rested her head against Neji's shoulder. She was pretty tired.

Sakura sat close to Sasuke. Tenten was watching them. She thought to herself what a cute couple they made. _They're such good friends, and they are so comfortable intereacting with eachother._ Sasuke burned his fish and pointed it at Sakura. She backed away and giggled. "Are you going to eat that?" she asked.

"Well, do you think I should?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't care what you eat," Sakura said.

Sasuke moaned, "Ok, just let me eat this burned fish and die of cancer. And it'll all be because you let me eat it."

Sakura giggled, "Fine, I'll get you another fish."

"Baka, I don't have enough patience to roast another fish. Just let me have part of yours."

Sakura smiled and took her fish away from the fire. She gave parts of it to Sasuke.

Tenten was watching all of this. _They're so cute. Sasuke's brutal when he fights, but he's gentle and treats Sakura like a little girl. Sakura's innocent and is always kind to Sasuke. Since Sasuke's parents died, Sakura basically gave him a reason for living. They're perfect for eachother. _Tenten thought harder about it, and she thought, _I guess me and Neji are the exact same. He's tough, but gentle around me. And his dad died, so I'm another reason for him to stay alive. _She smiled at this thought and continued to eat her fish.

When they had finished eating, they decided to go to bed. Sasuke groaned, "I don't want to sleep with the Hyuuga, I want to sleep with you!" he said to Sakura.

Sakura blushed and before she could object, he lifted her up and took her inside one of the two tents. Tenten knew that he was making out with her.

Tenten held onto Neji's arm and they walked into the other tent. Suddenly they heard Sakura scream, "I FORGOT TO PACK A SLEEPING BAG!" and they could hear Sasuke say in a calmer tone, "Oh well, I didn't either."

Tenten giggled, until she realized she hadn't either. Apparently neither had Neji. Tenten cursed. "I can't believe it, I'm so stupid. How could I forget?" Neji smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She held onto him and kissed his lips passionately. His hand found the two buns in her hair and he quickly untied them, making her long wavy hair tumble down. He ran his fingers through it. Tenten found his hairtie and tugged it out, letting his hair loose. That was their goodnight to eachother, and she fell asleep with Neji's arms wrapped around her.

In the middle of the night, she was practically freezing to death. The shirt she had on was sleeveless and the lower part of her legs were cold because she was wearing capris. She was shivering like mad, but tried to go to sleep.

An hour after Tenten had woken up, Neji woke up to some vibrations. It was Tenten. She was asleep, but she was shiverng like crazy. _She's gonna catch a cold, _he thought. He slid his jacket off and put it ontop of her. She stopped shivering after a few minutes and he went back to sleep, rewrapping his arms around her under the jacket.

The next morning, Tenten woke up and found Neji's jacket ontop of her. She looked around at her surroundings, a bit confused. _What happened?_

She realized Neji had warmed her by putting his jacket ontop of her. She smiled, Neji must've been freezing all night. She got up and laid the jacket back on Neji. She got out of the tent and made some tea. She gathered water from the stream, boiled it in a hollow stick of bamboo, and she added some crushed tea leaves she had brought along with her. She had prepared four servings for the four of them. The rich aroma filled the campsite. It made Neji wake up.

Neji walked out of the tent, his hair still down, and sat next to her.

"Good morning Neji," Tenten said.

Neji nodded and she handed him a serving of tea. "Arigato," he said.

He had put his jacket back on. "Did you have a good sleep?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "Yeah, thanks for your jacket. I was freezing before."

Neji nodded again. Tenten rested her head against his shoulder as she slowly sipped her tea.

Sakura and Sasuke walked out of their tent a few minutes later and took a serving of tea, thanking Tenten.

Sakura sipped it, "It's really good Tenten!"

Tenten smiled, "Thanks. My mom taught me how to prepare it well."

Neji stood up after he finished his tea, got packed up and suggested that they get back to Konoha. They all agreed and did the same as Neji. Tenten and Sakura hadn't gotten changed yet, and didn't really have to, but decided to anyways. Sakura went into her tent and got dressed into another red dress. Tenten went into her tent to get dressed.

Tenten remembered clearly what she had packed. She had packed a small white t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. What she didn't know was that before Tenten left the house, Sakura had swapped her set of clothes with a pair of clothes she had already prepared. It was just a way to hopefully make Neji and Tenten draw closer to eachother.

Tenten opened up the bag she had packed everything in and gasped. _What happened to all my clothes?!_ Inside her bag was a silky why dress that looked much like a wedding dress. She didn't want to wear it, but she also didn't want to wear the exact same clothes she had slept in. Tenten debated with herself for a while, and then finally slipped out of the clothes she was wearing and slipped into the silky white wedding dress. Tenten also realized she was barefoot.

She had taken off her shoes before going to bed last night. She didn't wear her shoes outside while preparing the tea. Tenten remembered she put them on the tent floor. What she didn't realize was that Sakura told Sasuke to quietly sneak into the tent at night and swap her dull ninja sandals with a pair of elegant high heels Sakura had brought.

Tenten searched the floor of the tent for her shoes, but only found high heels. _Well, I doubt that they're Neji's, so I'll just wear these._

She slipped them on.

When the three were waiting, they all turned when they heard Tenten exit the tent. Neji's eyes widened as he saw her coming out, beautifully dressed. Neji stared at her, her hair was down in long waves, she was in a beautiful white dress, and she had nice heels on, what more could he ask for in the middle of a forest? He packed up the tent and carried it on his back. The ninjas of Konoha walked back to the main street.

When they got back to the main street, Neji and Tenten were holding hands. A small group of little ninjas not even out of the academy yet were staring at them and pointing at them. One of the little boy ninjas ran up in front of them. Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Sasuke all stopped in their tracks.

The little boy asked loudly, "Are you guys going to get married?"

Tenten blushed madly. She stuttered, "Uh…well uh…"

Neji broke in, "Yeah, we are."

A few other little boys and girls crowded around Neji and Tenten. A little girl asked, "Can I be your flower girl?"

Another girl yelled over her, "No, me! I want to be your flower girl!!"

All of the little girls broke through and started fighting, "No me! No me! No me!"

Tenten smiled and looked at Neji. Neji smiled back.

One of the boys broke through, he looked at Tenten's hands. "I don't see your ring!"

Tenten blushed, "Well you see, we're not actually…"

Sakura thought fast. She had asked Sasuke to buy a diamond ring for them because he was so rich. She pulled a ring case out of her pocket and shoved it in Neji's free hand while no one was looking. Neji looked at his hand.

He coughed. "Here it is," Neji said.

He let go of Tenten's hand and opened the ring case. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring Tenten had ever seen, let alone receive.

All the little boys and girls clapped. Neji slid the ring on Tenten's ring finger. He held her hand and looked into her eyes for a long time. A little boy said, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Tenten giggled, and they both closed their eyes and kissed eachother. Her arms were around his shoulders and his arms were around her waist. While they were kissing eachother, all the little girls ran into the Yamanako Flower Shop and waved their money in Ino's face buying flowers like crazy. Ino was confused, but sold about 100 baby pink flowers to the little kids.

The girls ran out joyfully and picked the petals off the flowers. They threw the petals in the air. All the shop owners ran outside their shops and watched the beautiful scene. It was like a real wedding, flower petals, an audience, a bride, a groom, a ring. Who needs all the details? That was a happy day in Konoha for Neji, Tenten, and even Sakura and Sasuke. The day when Neji and Tenten got "married" was a day to always be remembered in the history of Konoha.

**A/N: Uh, hope you liked it. Sorry it was a little cheesy. Hee hee Please comment/review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 6

After a few minutes of clapping and happiness, Tenten and Neji blushed and thanked them, and continued to walk back to Tenten's house. As soon as they reached Tenten's house, Tenten immediately ran upstairs, got changed into normal clothes, and tied her hair up into two buns. Tenten walked downstairs holding the white dress and heels and said, "Who did this to me?"

Sakura tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. She cracked up and started laughing loudly.

Tenten pointed at her, "Sakura! What were you thinking?!"

Sakura smiled, "Hey, you can't just blame me, Sasuke helped too!"

Tenten glared at Sasuke, "What were you guys thinking?!'

Sakura grinned, "It was just a joke, here," Sakura took out of her bag all of Tenten's clothes and her ninja sandals, "here are your normal clothes, happy?"

Tenten smiled, "Yeah." Tenten took them and threw them on her bed upstairs. She walked back downstairs and asked what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

Sakura and Sasuke had already left. Neji was standing alone, waiting for her.

"Where did Sakura and Sasuke go?" Tenten asked.

"They went to go train with Naruto and Kakashi," Neji said, "and we have to go meet Lee and Gai Sensei soon."

Tenten just nodded. It had been a while since she trained with her teammates. Neji started to walk towards the door. Tenten followed him.

They all met up in the forest where they normally trained with their team. Gai Sensei and Lee looked identical, as always. Gai and Lee greeted them in unison.

Neji and Tenten bowed in respect. Gai Sensei suggested that Lee and Neji spar first.

Neji and Lee took their stances. Gai Sensei yelled, "Begin!" and thrust his arm in the air.

Lee immediately started with Strong Fist, attempting to break a few of Neji's bones. Neji dodged all of the attacks without breaking a sweat. Neji was able to dodge all of Lee's attacks with his eyes closed and hands behind his back.

Tenten watched in awe. _How can Neji have such good footwork?_

Lee was getting a bit discouraged that none of his attacks were working, but he wouldn't let that stop him, "I will not lose again to you Hyuuga Neji!"

Neji ended it quickly. He thrust his palm at Lee, which expelled a large amount of chakra at him. Lee was violently pushed backwards and it was strong enough to keep him from moving.

Tenten had never seen Neji use this move so powerfully. She had expected Lee to get back up and fight, but Lee was way too worn out from having all his earlier attacks being dodged by Neji. Gai Sensei looked at the ground sadly and slowly raised his hand saying, "This match is once again won by Hyuuga Neji."

Lee closed his eyes and stayed lying on the floor. Gai Sensei looked at Tenten, "So Tenten, would you like a shot at beating Neji?"

Tenten blushed. If Lee couldn't beat Neji, what made Gai Sensei think she could? But Tenten didn't like to back out of challenges, so she nodded. She measured her distance carefully from Neji and took her stance. Neji lightened his guard, which made Tenten a bit frustrated, "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't beat you, Hyuuga!"

Neji smirked and took a slightly stronger stance. Gai Sensei stuck his arm in the air and shouted, "Begin!" Tenten normally would've ran straight to attack Neji directly, but she decided to take a different apporach. She bit her thumb, took out three scrolls, and marked all of them. She jumped up high into the air and summoned up about a thousand kunais, swords, and knives. She hurtled all of them at Neji from different angles at full speed. Neji smirked, he had already encountered an experience like this and already knew how to counter this attack.

Neji spun slowly at first, but then gained speed and made chakra come out of his palms, creating a shield of chakra and making all of the weapons drop to the floor. Tenten continued to resummon the weapons and hurtle them at Neji's shield but nothing seemed to work. Tenten knew Neji had let his guard down, so she would have to be more clever. She pretended like she ran out of weapons and waited for Neji to spin slower. When Neji almost came to a stop, Tenten hurtled one last kunai at one of Neji's chakra points.

Good thing Tenten was paying attention in class, so she knew where a lot of the body's chakra points were. The kunai landed right smack in the middle of Neji's upper abdomen. Neji cringed when he felt the weapon pierce his skin. He couldn't believe that Tenten had done that to him. _Now I know I can never let my guard down around her anymore. _Tenten smirked and hurtled another thousand weapons at him. Neji tried to make another chakra shield, but the one chakra point Tenten had hit, stopped a lot of chakra circulation. Neji's chakra shield was therefore weaker.

A lot of her weapons pierced through his shield and hit him. Neji sighed and stopped spinning, weapons stuck in his skin. He didn't seem to be in pain, but he didn't want to continue to fight Tenten. He raised his hand, "I forfeit." Tenten's eyes widened.

"That's not fair Neji! I was about to win fair and square!" Tenten complained.

Neji smirked, "If I kept my guard up, you would've been dead within the first minute."

Tenten glared at him, "Whatever."

Gai Sensei looked at both of them, "Good job…all three of you!"

Tenten went up to Neji and hugged him. Neji smiled and held onto her. She helped him pull out all the weapons stuck in his skin and bandaged them up. Minor cuts like those would be healed by tomorrow, and even quicker if Sakura were here to aid him.

Gai Sensei clapped his hands together, "So…who's up for a jog around Konoha? Only 50 laps today!"

Tenten moaned, Neji sighed, and Lee started crying tears of joy.

"Yes Sensei, please! Make it 100 laps!" Lee said happily.

Tenten threw a kunai at Lee that landed right next to his foot. He looked up at Tenten with a confused look on his face, "What was that for, Tenten-chan? Does jogging not bring you great joy?"

Tenten sighed, and they all set off to run 100 laps around Konoha. Tenten was exhausted like never before on lap 76. It was already really dark and there was school tomorrow. The four of them still had to run 24 laps. "Stupid Lee, 'Make it 100 laps!', baka!" Tenten muttered under her breath.

There was a staircase they had to run down every single lap. It was a long, steep staircase. Tenten hated it. This lap, she accidently tripped and went tumbling down the stairs. She screamed in pain once she reached the bottom, but her body was out of strength. The world went black, and she laid there at the bottom of the steps, helpless.

She felt herself being rocked up and down. She slowly opened her eyes a little. Through her slightly opened eyes, she saw Neji. He was walking. He was carrying her somewhere. Tenten forgot what had happened for a while and didn't really care, the rocking of Neji's footsteps were so comfortable. She closed her eyes again.

Tenten woke up to the smell of soup. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find that she wasn't inside her room on her comfortable futon. She was in someone else's room…it was a plain old room, no posters or anything. It was also neat and tidy.

Tenten thought about it for a while. The only logical answer she could think of was that she was in Neji's house. He was always neat and simple. _Am I lying on Neji's bed?_ Neji had one of those Asian sliding doors that led into his room. Neji slid it open and was carrying a tray of hot soup. He looked at Tenten, "So you're finally awake."

She nodded, and he set the tray of soup on a small desk next to the futon she was laying on.

"You should work on your footwork more," Neji commented.

"Well, sorry I'm not as skilled on my feet as you," Tenten replied.

Tenten smiled. He fed her the soup while she was laying on his bed. When she was finished, she smiled.

"That was good! I didn't know you were such a good cook!" Tenten remarked.

Neji blushed, "I'm not. Hinata made it."

"Oh, is Hinata here right now?"

Neji shook his head, "She made it for you a few hours ago, and then left. I just heated it up."

"Oh," Tenten said quietly.

Tenten's gaze met Neji's and she motioned for him to get on the bed with her. She hugged him and kissed him, while he was on top of her. While they were in the middle of this, Naruto and Hinata walked in unnoticably.

Naruto grinned slyly. He sneaked up to Neji and slowly lifted his fist. Naruto attempted to punch Neji while he wasn't looking, but Neji sensed it long ago already. Neji turned around and grabbed Naruto's extended fist. He smirked, from this position, he could've broken Naruto's wrist if he wanted to.

There was now fear in Naruto's eyes, "Uh…hey Neji…I was just playing around…you know that, don't you…?"

Neji smirked and let go, "You're not worth injuring, Naruto."

The fear in Naruto's eyes turned into anger, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Neji shrugged, "Nothing."

"Oh, so you want to fight?!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata grabbed Naruto and dragged him out. She stuttered, "Uh…s-s-sorry for disturbing you. And s-s-sorry for N-n-naruto's rudeness…" and with that they left Neji's house, closing the room's door behind them.

Neji made sure they were out before turning back to Tenten. "Sorry, where were we?" Neji asked before kissing her down her neck. She got hold of the white t-shirt he was wearing and slid it off. She felt around his shoulders and chest, feeling all of his hard-earned muscles. Neji had slid her shirt and pants off, and Tenten was left only in her underclothes. And Neji ended up in nothing but his black boxers.

After they had settled down a little, Neji was under the same blanket as Tenten, and they were soon sleeping together, Neji holding her as usual. Tenten was glad Neji was yet again by her side.

The next morning, Tenten woke up when a ray of sunlight shined on her face. She looked at the clock by Neji's bedside to see what time it was. The clock read 10:00 AM. Tenten cursed loudly, waking Neji up. Neji blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes, "Huh?"

"NEJI! WHY DIDN'T YOU SET THE ALARM?! WE'RE SO LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Tenten yelled.

Neji jumped out of bed, remembering they had school and pulled all his scattered clothes on. Tenten did the same, and they both sprinted as fast as they could to school. While they were running, Tenten thought, _oh man, what's the teacher going to do to me? This is the second time I've been tardy. _Neji stayed a bit calmer, _what's the worst he could do to me? I can take him anyday._

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please comment/review! Thanks a bunch! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 7

Neji and Tenten entered the classroom panting at the same time and everyone stared at them. The teacher glared at them for a while, "Why are you guys so tardy?" Tenten still had a few cuts and bruises on herself, so she took advantage of this point.

"Well you see, I was walking to school, and I saw a gang fight. I walked past them and one of them threw something at me and tried to beat me up. I fought for my life, but they were uh…too strong for me. So uh…Neji came along and helped me. That's why we're so late," Tenten lied fairly smoothly.

Neji nodded in agreement. The teacher looked at them again skeptically, "You guys have been fighting off a gang for about 3 and a half hours now?"

Neji thought quickly, "Tenten got hurt really badly and a lot of her chakra points were closed up, so I took her to my house and I tried healing her cuts and reopening her chakra points." The story Neji told was pretty much true. Tenten _did _get hurt badly falling down a steep staircase, and Neji _did _take care of her at his house, so Neji felt less guilty about lying.

The teacher wasn't fully buying it, but seeing Tenten in her condition, decided to let it slide. The teacher still felt bad for Tenten about the whole Daichi incident, so he tried to be extra reasonable when dealing with her.

Neji and Tenten took their seats next to eachother and the teacher continued with his lecture about shadow replication. While the teacher wasn't looking, Sakura got Tenten's attention and mouthed the words, _what happened?_

Tenten looked at Sakura and mouthed, _I got hurt and Neji took care of me._

_Why are you guys late? _Sakura mouthed with a concerned look on her face.

Tenten blushed, _we slept in…_

Sakura's eyes widened, _together? In the same bed?_

Tenten got redder, _yeah…_

Sakura giggled and whispered something to Sasuke. She must've told Sasuke why Neji and Tenten were late, and Sasuke smirked at Neji.

Tenten wasn't paying attention the whole day until she heard the words "field trip." She perked up immediately and she tuned her ears in to what the teacher was saying.

"So tomorrow, we will be taking a brief trip to the Land of Waves. We will be taking a big boat there, so dress warmly. We will be back by the end of the day. You all are to meet here in the classroom before we leave at 6 AM _sharp!_" the teacher said as he eyed Neji and Tenten.

Tenten raised her hand. The teacher gave her permission to speak. She said in her nicest voice, "Do our parents need to sign anything?"

The teacher looked at Sasuke briefly and back at Tenten, "No, that will not be necessary." Although the glance at Sasuke had been quick, everyone saw it and knew that the only reason their parents did need to sign anything was because he didn't want to make Sasuke feel bad about his parents dying.

The bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom, buzzing with excitement about tomorrow's trip.

The next morning, Tenten woke up early at 5:30 AM. She dressed into a warm, gray sweatshirt with matching sweatpants and decided to keep her hair down. Her hair would keep her ears warm. She got ready in the bathroom, and grabbed a bagel from her kitchen pantry. She stuffed it in her mouth and ran to the academy into the classroom.

She had made it in time with 5 minutes to spare. Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke were already there, so she walked over to them.

She hugged Neji and he hugged her back. She noticed the five fangirls glaring at her and she grinned slyly and pointed them out to Neji. Neji also grinned, and he held her tight against him and they liplocked right there for all the fangirls to see. Sakura and Sasuke were trying to keep themselves from bursting out with laughter when they saw the expression on the fangirls's faces. They looked in jealousy as Neji was kissing Tenten.

The fangirls had not forgotten about Sasuke and looked at Sasuke, who was currently holding hands with Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura immediately noticed when the fangirls's attentions were turned to Sasuke, and Sakura kissed his lips. From there, Sasuke held onto Sakura tightly around her waist and continually kissed her neck. She giggled as she held onto him.

The fangirls were officially pissed off for the day and they stomped off to the other side of the room where they wouldn't have to watch all of this. As soon as the girls left, the two couples broke apart and started laughing.

The teacher cleared his throat loudly to get all the students to quiet down, "Ahem! We are now to go to the dock and get onboard to boat."

So the students walked all the way to the dock and got on the boat.

When they got to the Land of Mist, they didn't really do anything interesting. They basically just got lectured by a local about the history of the Land of Waves. Tenten almost fell asleep.

"We are a relatively poor nation, and so we do not have a hidden village," the local went on and on about their economy. Finally he spoke of something interesting, "I'm sure you have all heard of how Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke have saved our village and helped it prosper."

The guide went in detail of what happened during that period of time. They walked over to the huge bridge and he declared proudly, "This is the Great Naruto Bridge! We named it this because Naruto has inspired so many of our citizens and we greatly appreciate that!"

Tenten stole a glance at Naruto. He was smiling proudly and telling Hinata about how he saved everyone. Tenten rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the speaker.

The speaker spent another 3 hours talking about their government, customs, and goals. Tenten was resting her head on Neji's shoulder, she wanted to close her eyes. She would've if her stupid teacher wasn't so strict. What was he thinking? Making them stand outside for so many hours just to listen to some local speak about something they could learn about in a textbook? Neji's hand was behind her, playing with her long wavy hair.

The speaker came to a conclusion, "And _that, _is the end of my explanation of how our nation came to be where it is today. Thank you."

A few students clapped lifelessly to make it seem like they were listening.

_It's FINALLY over! _Tenten thought.

They boarded the boat and headed back out to Konoha.

Tenten looked into the water on the side of the boat. She wondered what it would be like if she could control water.

Naruto and Lee were sparring on the boat. Lee had taken Naruto's challenge very seriously, so he took out the weights in his legs and set them next to Tenten. Naruto hadn't pulled a prank all day, so he decided to have some fun. While no one was looking, he tied the weights to the back of Tenten's shoes, he wondered how long it would take before Tenten started wondering why her legs felt so heavy. Naruto kept himself from cracking up at his own cleverness. Naruto wasn't really fighting, he was just making fun on Lee's appearance to get him heated up.

"Why are you eyebrows so bushy, like your freaky sensei?" Naruto teased. Now, Naruto had great respect for Gai Sensei, but he couldn't resist getting Lee mad.

Lee charged at Naruto who was standing right in front of Tenten with his fist extended. Naruto smirked, and quickly moved to the side, causing Lee to punch Tenten off the edge of the boat.

Tenten screamed as she fell off, she wasn't scared though, she was just really pissed off and she would beat Lee up as soon as she got back on the boat. Tenten knew how to swim well, but she felt something was wrong…she was sinking!

Tenten felt something weighing her down, her face was already halfway under water by the time she realized she had weights tied on the backs of her shoes. Neji looked over at the side of the boat. Neji sighed, _why is Tenten always falling off the edge of things?_ Tenten tried to hold her breath, but she ran out of breath, and she was already really deep down into the water. She swallowed a bunch of water and couldn't breath (obviously). She was drowning. There was no use trying to scream, she would just be wasting whatever form of oxygen she had. She closed her eyes and her mind went dizzy.

Neji jumped off the boat and scanned the water with his Byakuugan for Tenten. He quickly found her and dove for her. _Dang, she's really down there! I thought she knew how to swim!_

He swam quickly and picked her up from under her arms. He noticed she was significantly heavier. He looked down, searching for what could be the cause of this weight. He noticed Lee's weights tied to her shoes. He was upset, he knew only Naruto would do something like that. When he got on the boat, the second thing he would do is beat up Naruto. The first thing he had to worry about was performing CPR on Tenten.

He swam back to the surface and caught up with the boat. He sent some chakra to his feet and walked up the side of the boat, back to the top where they had originally been. Sakura ran over to Tenten's wet body looking worried. Sakura preferred Neji to do the CPR because he was her boyfriend (or husband if you prefer) after all, and Sakura was a girl…

Neji detached the weights from her shoes. Neji checked for her breathing, she wasn't breathing. He checked for her pulse, she did have a pulse. He tilted her jaw upwards and wrapped his mouth around hers. He plugged her nose and breathed two breaths into her. He pumped 30 times at her heart and breathed into her twice again. He did this for about a minute and Tenten coughed. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Neji. Neji smiled and held her up close to him. She was too weak to hug him back, but she smiled weakly.

Sakura ran to the teacher and told him what happened. He frowned and called Lee and Naruto up and yelled at them. He told them to stay after school to help the janitor clean up, and Naruto groaned. Lee wasn't happy with the idea either, but he didn't want to be disrespectful.

Lee put his wet weights back into his bright orange leg warmers. And the boat ride continued from there.

When they got to the classroom, the teacher dismissed all of them except Naruto and Lee. Neji was carrying Tenten because she was still extremely dizzy. She was a bit heavier because she was so wet. She was shivering too. _I wish I had a towel, _Neji thought.

Neji said bye to Sakura and Sasuke and walked back to his house. Neji found a towel in his bathroom and dried Tenten's hair and face. He would leave the rest to her when she woke up. When she woke up, Neji had already taken a shower and was dressed in dry clothes, his hair was still a bit damp, and not in a ponytail. Tenten stood up and asked him if she could take a bath.

Neji raised his eyebrow, "A bath? What are you, a princess?"

Her eyes widened, "Pleeeeeaseeeee."

He sighed, and said, "Of course."

She stripped inside his bathroom and took a bath. She dried herself with a towel, and then realized she didn't have a dry change of clothes. She sighed and wrapped the towel around her body, barely covering her feminine features.

She walked outside with a towel and Neji raised his eyebrow when he saw Tenten. He went up to her and hugged her, he tried to loosen the towel. She slapped his hand. "You can wait until we're officially married."

**A/N: Haha, sorry I have Tenten falling off everything. Likes, dislikes? Review please! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 8

Neji put on a puppy dog face. "Aw, come on Tenten!"

She teased him, "No! Go dry my clothes first."

Neji picked up her wet clothes and put them in the washing machine to first wash off all the gross sea gunk. Neji was pretty decent at working around the house for a guy. Since his dad died, he had to be pretty independent.

Tenten lied on Neji's bed. She wanted at least some underclothes to wear. _I wonder…_

She rummaged through Neji's drawers. She found a big white t-shirt and a pair of silky black boxers. She grinned, _better than nothing._

When Neji came back from the laundry room, he saw Tenten lying on his bed staring out the window, now wearing his t-shirt and his boxers. He pounced ontop of her, she screamed. He laughed, "You're so easy to scare. How are you supposed to be a great kunoichi?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and he took that opportunity to kiss her. His wongue wrestled with hers and he laid down next to her. She pushed him away gently and looked at him.

"What." He said.

"You know I used to think you had no emotion, and loved no one."

Neji looked at her and said, "No I've always loved you, since the first day I saw you."

She blushed and kissed him. This time it was his turn to gently push her away, "What about you?"

She hesitated, she didn't want to lie to Neji.

"Well, I didn't really have any feelings for you…"

Neji looked at her with a hurt expression.

"Until you held me that one day when I was poisoned. It felt good being in your arms."

He smiled and held her. She loved it when he did this to her. They fell asleep together for the second night in a row.

The alarm clock went off at 6 AM. Tenten and Neji woke up. Tenten slowly got off the futon and stretched her arms, and it dawned on her, "NEJI!! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

Neji blinked the sleep out of his eyes and remembered he forgot to dry them, "Oh, I haven't dried them yet."

"WHAT?! WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR TO SCHOOL?!" Tenten screamed.

"My clothes," Neji said calmly.

She shook him, "I am NOT wearing your clothes to school! Do you need me to repeat that?"

Neji nodded. She just shook him harder. "Stop shaking me," he said.

"Why don't you just call Sakura?" Neji asked.

She stopped shaking him, "Neji! You're a genius!" she ran to his phone and dialed Sakura's number.

"No, I'm a prodigy."

"Same thing," Tenten said while she was dialing. Neji sighed.

"SAKURA!" she screamed into the phone when someone picked up.

The person on the other end said, "This is her mom, Sakura is training with Tsunade-sama."

"Oh…sorry…" Tenten said and hung up.

Neji cracked up. She threw him her nastiest look, "Shut up, Hyuuga."

Neji continued to laugh. She rolled her eyes, and dialed Ino's number. She had slept over at one of her other rich friend's house. She called Hinata, but Hinata was out training with Shino and Kiba.

She moaned, she would have to wear Neji's baggy white t-shirt, and silky black boexers to school.

"Do you have any other t-shirts…any that aren't _white?_" Tenten asked.

He got her point and looked through his drawers. He tossed her a baggy black shirt. She went in the bathroom to put her hair up and change into the shirt, she came out and Neji doubled over with laughter.

"Great…I'll just be an emo for the rest of the day…I might as well start cutting my wrists."

They walked to school and as soon as she walked in, Sakura and Sasuke both stared at her. Sasuke knew Neji's wardrobe pretty well because he used to go to his house a lot. Sasuke smirked and said when Tenten passed by him, "Are those Neji's _boxers_?"

Tenten glared at him, "Go screw yourself."

Sakura giggled and Sasuke continued to laugh uncontrollably. The fangirls eyed Tenten and giggled. She heard whispers of what they were saying.

"Look at her! She's so ugly today!"

Tenten sat down and buried her head in her arms on her desk. Neji sat next to her and put his hand on her head, "It doesn't matter."

Tenten wished now that Neji hadn't saved her, she wished that she had just drowned to death.

After a long day of school, Tenten was the first to run out of the classroom. She ran as quickly as she could back to her house to get a fresh change of clothes. Neji found no point in chasing after her, so he just walked by Sakura and Sasuke.

He looked for where they were, and found them. He caught up with them.

Sasuke laughed at Neji, "What's Tenten doing with your clothes?"

Neji rolled his eyes, "I forgot to dry her clothes and she was spending the night at my house."

"Ooh la la," Sakura teased.

Sasuke cracked up again. They walked silently for a while and then Sakura said, "Oh yeah Neji, I think you have some competition."

Neji raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"I was talking to Tenten a couple of days ago…the day when she wasn't sleeping with you," Sakura began.

Neji nodded for her to go on.

"And she told me she was in a sticky situation."

"How so?" Neji asked curiously.

"Well…I don't know if you can handle the truth…"

"Just tell me!" Neji said impatiently.

"Well…Tenten said she loves you…"

Neji nodded, "So?"

"But she also loves someone else too…"

Neji stopped, "WHAT?!" he shouted.

"Well she loves…"

"WHO?!"

"Lee…and she's loved him a lot longer than she's loved you."

Neji froze. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sakura wasn't the type of person to lie about these things. He walked past them and didn't say a word to anyone for the rest of the day.

He studied, trained, showered, and went back to sleep, avoiding the thought of Tenten. He never wanted to see her again.

The next day in school, Tenten walked into the class to find the seat next to Neji taken by one of the fangirls. She gave Neji a confused look, "Neji…what's…going on?"

Neji didn't look at her. One of the fangirls spoke for him, "Neji doesn't like sitting next to whores."

"What did you call me?!" Tenten said clenching her fists.

Neji still didn't look up at Tenten.

"NEJI! What's going on?!?!" Tenten yelled.

He simply responded, "Go sit next to Lee."

She looked at the empty seat next to Lee. She frowned and yelled, "NO! I don't want to sit with Lee, I WANT TO SIT WITH YOU!"

She was as jealous as ever, why had he let a fangirl sit next to him? _Tenten _was his girlfriend.

Sakura looked worriedly at the scene and asked Sasuke what was going on. Sasuke shrugged, "Who knows? Neji's probably just going through one of those phases."

Sakura knew there was something wrong. Neji wouldn't just ignore Tenten like that. Tenten started to cry. "Well whatever you're thinking, I don't care. I'll just go sit by Lee!"

"You do that," Neji replied smoothly.

She glared at him before stomping off to sit next to Lee.

Lee didn't like to see Tenten cry. Lee looked at her, "What is the matter, Tenten-chan?"

Tenten paused, "Neji's just being stupid."

"Oh." Lee didn't want to say anything else.

After the class was over, Sakura walked up to Neji. "What's up with you and Tenten?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"What are you talking about? She obviously loves Lee a whole lot more than me, so I won't get in the way of that."

Sakura looked so confused, she didn't know what to say. Neji just walked past her. A fangirl said yelled in a high pitched voice, "NEJI!!!"

Neji turned around and let her hug him, and he actually hugged her back!

She smiled, "Are you spending the night at my house tonight?" she said this loudly enough to make sure Tenten heard.

Neji also made sure Tenten heard his response loud and clear, "Yeah, I am."

**A/N: Yeah, there it is! Chapter 8. Hope you liked it. Please comment/review! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 9

With that agreement, the fangirl held his hand and they walked out of the classroom, not once looking back at Tenten, Sakura, or Sasuke.

Tenten stood there, in her own little world, while other students were filing through the door around her. Tenten looked at the door that Neji and the fangirl had gone through. She kept her eyes glued to that spot. She couldn't believe what had just happened. _Why would Neji do that to me? What did I do to him?_

Sakura felt Tenten's pain. Sakura knew that if Sasuke had done that, she would have been infuriated, but at the same time crushed. She knew Neji was the reason for Tenten to live. She understood, because Sasuke was her reason for living. Sakura watched as Tenten lowered her head slightly and let tears leak out of her eyes. Sakura and Sasuke watched as they saw her clear tears drop quickly to the wood floor, leaving a wet mark.

Tenten, looking at the ground, started walking slowly. She trudged her feet along the ground. Sasuke looked at Sakura and said quietly, "You should go talk to her."

Sakura nodded, and ran up by Tenten's side. Tenten didn't look up to greet Sakura like she normally would've, she just continued to drag her feet on the ground, and looking down. Sakura put her arm around Tenten's shoulder, "Hey, cheer up! I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this."

Tenten didn't say anything. She stopped walking. Her eyes remained fixed on the ground. Sakura wondered how her words had affected her. Tenten clenched her fists and her tears came faster, and she ran as fast as she could to her house. She ran with her eyes practically closed, her stream of tears were now coming faster and faster.

_How could Neji do this to me? I thought he loved me. I would never do this to him! I don't deserve this!_

She got to her door, opened the door quickly, and slammed it shut behind her. She didn't bother to lock it though. She ran upstairs to her room and slammed her door behind her, locking it. She fell on her futon and cried into her pillow. She didn't want to think about everything that had happened that day. She just wanted to cry. She wanted…to cry…and she wanted…Neji to hold her and make things better. No! What was she thinking? Neji was the one who started all this! He was the one who was sleeping with another girl tonight! He was the one who didn't love her or care about her!

Tenten heard a banging on her door. No doubt it was Sakura. Sakura called, "Tenten! _Please _open the door for me!"

Tenten didn't respond for a few minutes. She didn't want anyone seeing her cry and look stupid. The only person she felt comfortable crying around was Ne…no! He's gone now, and she needed to fess up and forget about him. There were other guys out there…they're not all muscular, good looking, prodigies…but…oh who was she kidding? She needed Neji. She just didn't want to admit it. Her heartstrings were tugged at, and she was lost in confusion. _Do I really need Neji? Hyuuga Neji? The guy who cheated on me? The guy who held me when I cried? The guy who's sleeping with another girl? The guy who saved me from drowning?_ Tenten didn't know what to think.

Sakura banged on the door louder. Sakura was growing restless, "Tenten! _Please_! I'm begging you!"

Tenten remembered Sakura was at the door and slowly got out of her futon. She wiped her tears away with her hands and unlocked the door. _Click! _She opened the door and Sakura looked very concerned. Tenten stepped to the side, motioning for her to enter. Sakura walked in cautiously and sat on the edge of Tenten's bed. Tenten closed the door and locked it again. _Click!_

Tenten also walked to the futon and sat upright next to Sakura.

Sakura broke the ice. "So…I really don't think that Neji would do something like this for no reason…" Sakura explained.

Tenten nodded.

"It's not in his nature to be like that…" Sakura continued.

Tenten looked at the ground and nodded again. She could hear Sakura's words, but did she believe them? She didn't know what to think.

Sakura asked, "Do you want me to call him?"

Tenten looked straight into Sakura's eyes. Sakura saw so much pain burning in Tenten's eyes. It almost made Sakura want to cry.

Sakura took out her cell phone, which matched her red dress. On the cover of her cell phone was a white ring, much like her dress, and she had a decoration that Sasuke had given her dangling from it. It was a miniature monkey dangling from a red, braided string.

Sakura opened her cell phone and punched in Neji's cell phone number. Her phone was loud, Tenten could hear it ringing from where she was.

Tenten heard Neji's voice, "Hello?"

Sakura spoke up, "Hi Neji."

"Who is this?"

"Sakura."

"Oh, hey."

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"If it's about Tenten, then you might as well hang up now, because I will if you don't."

"No, please don't hang up! Tenten doesn't know why you're mad at her."

They heard Neji laugh, "That's a good one."

"No! She really doesn't!"

Neji stayed silent for a while. When he spoke, his voice sounded different. It sounded…hurt.

"Well, I don't understand why she never told me about Lee."

Sakura looked at Tenten. Tenten looked puzzled. Sakura handed the phone the Tenten. Tenten spoke into the phone, "Neji?"

Neji froze when he heard Tenten's soft voice.

"Neji? I don't know what you're talking about. What about Lee?"

"I know you love him."

Tenten paused. She started laughing. Neji heard her. "You think this is funny?"

Tenten continued to laugh, "Neji, I am NOT in love with Lee, is that why you were ignoring me today?"

Neji's voice lightened, "Oh, well uh…"

Tenten finished for him, "It's ok."

Tenten remembered that one fangirl and asked hesitantly, "What about that one fangirl? Are you at her house right now?"

"Oh, Akiko? Yeah, she's in the bathroom getting 'dolled up' for me. Knowing that slut, she's probably stripping for me. She backed me into a wall trying to hump me." Neji scowled, "I HATE her."

Tenten giggled, "That's…uh…nice!"

"Yeah, well I'll sneak over to your place right now, later."

Tenten nodded closed Sakura's phone. Her chest suddenly felt a whole lot lighter.

Seven minutes later Neji rang the doorbell. Tenten ran downstairs and opened the door quickly. Neji looked a bit surprised, "That was quick."

She smiled and put her arms around him. She closed her eyes and let the moment last. Sakura looked at Neji and gave him a thumbs up. Now that that was taken care of, they all walked back up to Tenten's room. They all sat down on her carpet.

"You know, we spend way too much time in my room," Tenten said observantly, "why not the Uchiha's house? He's fricken rich!"

Sakura remembered Sasuke and a pang of sadness hit her, "Ooooh, I miss Sasuke. I should go over to his house."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "But you just saw him a couple of hours ago."

Sakura ignored this comment and got up.

Neji tugged at the bottom of her dress, "Don't leave. If you leave me alone with Tenten, I won't be able to control myself."

Tenten blushed.

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Ooh lala, Tenten…a mother? I don't think I would mind."

Tenten glared at her.

Sakura laughed, "I'm just kidding, Tenten."

Sakura left the room and waved goodbye to the two of them. They waved back to her.

As soon as she left, Neji put his arms around her and kissed her neck, "Now you're all mine."

Tenten let him do whatever he wanted to her, she didn't mind. Tenten stood up after a few minutes and he followed her. Neji was very controlling around Tenten, but she still didn't mind. He kissed her, and she backed up a little. Neji took a step forward and continued to kiss her, she backed away a little again. They kept doing this little by little until eventually, Tenten was pinned up against the wall, just the way Neji had planned. Neji wasn't going to do anything sick to her, but he needed more of her. He needed to touch her, to taste her, to know that she was real.

Tenten was letting all of this happen to her. In the middle of a kiss, Neji said, "What are you doing tonight?"

Tenten shook her head a little, "Nothing. What do you want to do tonight?"

Neji kissed her again, "You should hang out with Lee if you're free."

Tenten knew he was joking and slugged him in the stomach, maybe a little too hard. Neji backed away from her clutching his stomach. He backed up into his bed and laid on it, appearing to be in a lot of pain.

Tenten looked worried, "I'm so sorry Neji! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She walked forward to the bed and leaned over Neji to get a better look of him. Neji stopped acting like he was in pain and grinned. She grabbed her and pulled her down into him.

She yelled, "Neji! I can't believe you did that! I got worried over nothing!"

Neji continued to kiss her, "That just shows you care."

Tenten agreed.

Between kisses, Neji said to her, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Tomorrow was Saturday, so she had nothing planned. She said, "Nothing. Don't we have a training session tomorrow?"

Neji stopped kissing her and looked at her, "You're right." He got up and headed towards the door.

Tenten looked at him, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Neji looked at her and smirked, "I have to get some training done if I'm going to beat you at our rematch tomorrow, right?"

Tenten smiled and agreed, "Right." With that, Neji left her house and Tenten began to do some of her own training, she was determined not to lose against Neji.

**A/N: Ok, I'm tired. I'll finish the story off tomorrow! Hope you liked it! Please review, thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 10

Tenten thought about what she was going to do tomorrow, how she was going to attack Neji. Should she really fight Neji, or should she just let him win? Nah, letting Neji win wouldn't be any fun. Tenten thought about her strategy, but something was troubling her. She remembered something quickly, _wait…who told Neji that I was in love with Lee?_ Although the conflict was already resolved, Tenten was disturbed by what had caused Neji to even think that way. It was 11:58 PM, but she figured Neji was awake training. She stood up and walked over to her phone ontop of her drawers.

She picked it up and dialed Neji's cell phone number. She listened to the rythmic ringing.

Neji had been holding himself in half a pushup position for the past two hours. He didn't know how much longer he could keep it up, sweat was dripping of his forehead. His arms felt like they were finally going to give up, _no, just a few more minutes. _Suddenly, _ring ring ring!_

Neji looked over at his cell phone on his bedside table. He looked at the screen, a picture of Tenten smiling with her eyes closed popped up. He smiled and opened it. He put the phone to his ear, "What?"

"Neji, something's bugging me," Tenten said slowly.

"Hn." Judging on Tenten's tone of voice, Neji didn't think it was anything very serious.

"What made you think I was in love with Lee?" Tenten asked curiously.

Neji's eyes suddenly widened. The flashback of when Sakura had told him Tenten was in love with Lee came to his mind in a black and white blur. "Well," Neji started, "Sakura actually told me that you were in love with Lee."

Tenten didn't wait for a more detailed version of the explanation. Tenten punched in Sakura's cell phone number and linked the two phone calls. Neji and Tenten both listened to the ringing.

Sakura was over at Sasuke's. He was lying next to her on his bed, in his boxers, while she was in a light pink cami and light blue short shorts, they were having a little kissing session. They were in a liplock when Tenten's cell phone rang. Tenten broke away slowly and he pulled her back. She moaned, "No, Sasuke I have to answer my phone."

Sasuke let her go over and pick up her phone. She looked at the screen and saw a picture of Tenten pop up, the picture was taken about 3 years ago, but Tenten looked the same. Just smaller.

Sakura flipped her phone open and said sleepily, "Hn?"

Tenten said, "Sakura, why'd you tell Neji that I was in love with Lee?!"

Sakura was sleepy and confused, "Hn?" she repeated.

Neji didn't understand why Sakura was confused, "You told me that Tenten was in love with Lee, and Sasuke was right next to you, so that was why I believed what I heard."

Sakura looked confused. Seeing the look on Sakura's face, Sasuke asked what happened. Sakura told him that Neji said she had told him that Tenten was in love with Lee. She also told him Neji said Sasuke had been right next to her. Sasuke didn't even have to think about this one, "Duh, two of the fangirls used the replication jutsu to look like us. They did it once, it's so obvious."

Sakura repeated Sasuke's answer in the phone, and Tenten and Neji both understood and started laughing about it. Sakura was not laughing however, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Tenten giggled, "Yeah, sorry."

Sakura sighed, "Good night," and hung up.

Neji and Tenten also decided to hang up. It was well past midnight now, and Tenten still hadn't finished thinking about her strategy to win against Neji. "Ok, goodnight Neji."

"Ok," Neji simply said and hung up. Neji didn't exactly underestimate Tenten, but he knew if he kept his guard up, he would never lose against Tenten. He didn't feel the need to train for tomorrow's match, so he just plopped onto his futon and fell asleep.

Tenten however was thinking long and hard, she kind of gave up. She knew Neji wouldn't lower his guard again, so she decided not to spend too much time on it. She lied onto her futon and hugged her pillow tightly. She fell to sleep really quickly, thinking about how she didn't have a chance against Neji this time. _There's no point in really trying to form a strategy this time, last time I got lucky. I'll just charge at him tomorrow…_Tenten thought. She yawned and fell to sleep.

The next morning at around 6 AM, Tenten dressed into comfortable black sweats and a white cami. She didn't expect it to be very cold, she would get warmed up fight Neji anyways, plus she didn't want to get her good clothes bloody. She expected to get a few gashes fight Neji.

She tied her hair up into two secure buns and walked to the forest. Once she got there, Neji, Lee and Gai Sensei were already there. She said good morning to all of them cheerfully and they greeted her back. Tenten stopped in front of Neji and stared at him instead of hugging him like she normally would've, "Are you ready, Hyuuga?"

Neji nodded and walked over to his left and took a stance. Tenten measured her distance carefully away from him again. Gai Sensei realized they were going to have a rematch. Gai Sensei thrust his arm in the air and declared loudly, "Begin!"

Neji expected Tenten to charge at him, which she did. She charged at him with a kunai in her hand. Neji liked winning, but he didn't want to hurt Tenten, so he told himself last night that he would only defend and not attack. Tenten realized he wasn't even trying to attack. This frustrated her a bit, _just because I'm weaker does NOT mean I can't win._

Neji had lowered his guard again, because all Tenten was doing was repeatedly trying to stab him with a kunai. All he had to do was dodge all her strikes, she was just giving him practice because he dodged all her attacks with his eyes closed and hands behind his back as he had done with Lee before. She took this opportunity again. She silently and unnoticably made a shadow clone of herself, but cleverly made it with a kunai sticking out through it's chest. Neji, still having his eyes closed, didn't notice this. Tenten ran swiftly behind a nearby bush and watched the show.

Neji realized Tenten wasn't attacking him anymore and opened his eyes. He saw Tenten on the ground with a kunai sticking out of her heart. He looked confused, _what's wrong with her? How can a weapon master stab herself while trying to attack someone else?_ Gai Sensei caught onto Tenten's strategy. She was trying to trick him again. Gai Sensei grinned, he found her strategy amusing. Neji walked cautiously towards Tenten, he kneeled down to the shadow clone and put his finger by her nostrils, _she's not breathing._ He felt for a pulse, _there's no pulse either…she's dead…_

He looked up at Gai Sensei. Gai Sensei put on a fake frown, "She got frustrated and stabbed herself."

Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stayed kneeled there and closed his eyes. He felt slightly bad, but still didn't completely buy it. _People don't just die that quickly after being stabbed…she should have at least a small pulse._

Tenten took this opportunity and ran up behind Neji, kunai still at hand and got him in a head lock, holding the kunai to his throat. Neji gagged. He smiled. He had let his guard down again. _I have to stop doing that around Tenten._

Gai Sensei declared that match a win for Tenten. Tenten laughed, she knew that was more for fun. She didn't have enough self-esteem to believe she could ever REALLY beat Neji.

Tenten took the kunai away from his throat and put it back in her pouch.

Neji stood up and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She blushed. Gai Sensei said he wanted to train with Lee the rest of the day, he wanted to teach him a new taijutsu technique. Neji and Tenten agreed and walked out of the forest hand in hand. They ran into Sakura and Sasuke at the tea shack.

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting close together and Sakura was leaning on him and holding him. They were looking at the table and talking. Sasuke raised his eyes just enough to see Neji and Tenten. He pointed them out to Sakura. Sakura looked up to see them. She blushed. She scooted away from Sasuke and let go of him.

"Hey Tenten! Hey Neji!" Sakura said like they hadn't seen anything.

Tenten and Neji greeted them and sat next to them. They happily had tea that day and chatted with each other. Nothing really interesting happened, it was just the four of them. It was just a normal day for the four of them…until Tenten got home.

The four of them said goodbye to each other and left to their individual houses. Neji hugged Tenten and she left. When she opened the door to her house, she gasped. Her parents were home early from their business trip and were sitting on the ground, they had been waiting for Tenten. What made Tenten's eyes widen was that her whole entire house was empty. The whole thing. Tenten looked at them, "What's going on?"

"That business trip we went to…we were fixing up our home in China. We organized a jet to come pick up our stuff and move it back to China, where we came from. The jet came to pick up our stuff while you were away today. Now all that's left is for us to leave." Tenten's mother explained.

Tenten outbursted, "WE'RE MOVING AND YOU GUYS HAVE NEVER TOLD ME?!?" Tenten's mom and dad frowned.

"It was a decision we had to make. We didn't want you rebelling," Tenten's mom said calmly.

"WHY ARE WE MOVING?! THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO POINT IN MOVING BACK TO CHINA!!"

"It has to do with your future…you know we want the best for your…children…"

"WHAT?!"

"We don't approve of you having a mixed kid. We want to keep the Chinese bloodline alive. So, we are moving back to China so you can find a nice man to marry there…besides, we have already talked to Neji's mother…you know how the Hyuuga clan is…Neji has to marry a high-class woman…not an average kunoichi, Tenten."

Tenten stayed silent…_how was she supposed to break this to her friends._

"I don't want to go," Tenten said slowly and clearly.

Tenten's parents frowned and yelled at her. After much debate, Tenten's mom looked at her watch. "We have to leave for the airport NOW!" Tenten's dad nodded and picked her up with force. He would carry her to the airport if he had to. She freaked out and tried to wriggle free, no use. That night they flew to China an settled in their new home, Tenten cried all night. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She didn't even have a chance to warn Neji.

On Monday at school, everyone wondered where Tenten had gone. Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji all walked up to the teacher and asked him if he knew. He nodded slowly, "She moved to China Saturday night." Their jaws all dropped. Neji didn't believe it, he dug his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Tenten's home number, she didn't answer. He tried again and again. He gave up, he called Tenten's cell phone number, "The number you have reached is no longer in use, please try a different number," an automated voice said.

Neji ran home as quickly as possible and asked his mom, "Do you know anything about Tenten?"

His mom answered, "She moved, I don't want you seeing her anymore."

Neji clenched his fists and ran upstairs to his room, she shut the door tightly. He punched the wall hard, _I lost her._

_Seven painful years passed._

Neji and Tenten were now both 20 and married to spouses they had not desired. The Hyuuga family and the Li (Tenten's new last name) family both took a vacation to Thailand at the same time coincidently. The two families just happened to go to the same beach at the same time at about sunset.

Tenten was now 6 months pregnant. She quickly noticed the man on the beach across from her, with long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail, and ivory white eyes. She knew this was Neji, she eyed his wife and she knew immediately who it was, it was Akiko (who had come from a very rich family), and she was also very pregnant. Neji had given her a child. Neji noticed Tenten too, he knew this woman with two chocolate buns on the top of her head was Tenten, and he noticed she had a husband he had not seen before. Neji and Tenten locked eyes, for a few minutes, they relived the day they met. They remembered the day she had been poisoned and the day he held her. They relived all the miscommunications they went through, and they relived all the make out sessions they had.

Akiko noticed Neji staring at this woman, Akiko however did not realize this woman was Tenten. Akiko however grew jealous and held Neji, "Who's that Neji? Someone you know?"

Neji kept his eyes on Tenten for a few seconds and then shook his head, "No. I've never seen her before." And they Hyuugas turned around the other direction, and walked away. Tenten stood there with her husband, and she too turned around with her husband, and walked away.

_Tenten recalled the day when Neji told her, "I will never love another person other than you." And he had held her._

Tenten looked down at the sand underneath her feet and muttered quietly, "You lied."

Tenten kept walking but an image came to her head. It was Neji, 20-year-old Neji. He said to her, "No, I didn't. I married her because I had to. I've never loved her and I never will."

Even though it was just a vision, Tenten knew it was true. She knew Neji loved her the way she still loved him. She looked down at the ground and let a few tears leak out of her eyes, her lower lip quivered, and she whispered again, "I love you."

**A/N: Oh man, sorry for the sad ending. I almost cried writing it. But I think this story wasn't too bad. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
